Crimson Dragon
Crimson Dragon.png|EBF4 Crimson dragon 5.png|EBF5 The Crimson Dragon is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Crimson Dragon, as the name suggests, is an entirely red bow. The bow's limbs are flat and wide, with three triangular teeth near the grip, which vaguely resemble a set of teeth, possibly meant to look like a dragon. The bow is inlaid with an irregular linear pattern. In EBF4 the arrow is a standard one with a normal head and feathers albeit one made of the same material as the bow itself. In EBF5 the arrow is excessively thick with a bright orange orb set in the tail. The Crimson Dragon provides above-average and bonuses but does not provide any other bonuses. Despite Anna not having any -elemental skills in her standard skillset, the Crimson Dragon does boost Fire skills, which means it will mostly apply to the weapon's own bonus skills. The Crimson Dragon does have a high chance of burning foes, and in both games it also has a bonus skill which adds an additional burn chance. On the other hand in EBF5 it also has an auto skill which, aside from even more burning, will lower the foe's defences making them more reliably damaged by physical blows. It always resists Fire and makes Anna weaker to , but depending on the game it either resists (EBF4) or (EBF5). Freeze becomes an immunity, but the Ice resistance will not. The Crimson Dragon can be bought in the Greenwood Village Equipment Shop for 3,000 gold. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = -30% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Sample |item31number = 3 |item41 = Magma Sample |item41number = 10 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 2 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 10 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 1}} Found inside a chest in the Frozen Valley, one screen north of Super Chibi Knight's fight; accessing it requires either solving the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle or having the Spiked Boots. * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45%40% |lvl4ATK = 60%50% |lvl5ATK = 75%65% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45%40% |lvl4MAG = 60%50% |lvl5MAG = 75%65% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = -30% |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AutoSkillPower = 40 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |BonusSkillPower = 70/3 |item21 = Magma Chunk |item21number = 1 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 3 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item42 = Magma Chunk |item42number = 1 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 10 |item52 = Magma Chunk |item52number = 2}} * * *Level 5: Randomly casts Rock Eater between turns. |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AutoSkillChance = (66%) (44%) |item21 = Magma Chunk |item21number = 1 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 3 |item41 = Black Bear |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Black Bear.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 1 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 10 |item52 = Magma Chunk |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna